


i can't drink soda for medical reasons

by queermermaids



Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cisco listens to mbmbam for the goofs and wholesome content, slight preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Cisco listens to MBMBAM when Harry 'I love to be annoying' Wells annoys him.





	i can't drink soda for medical reasons

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ficlet and not exactly the best thing in the whole world so thank u for reading!!

Cecille was back at Star Labs, this time to give Harry his prototype for the Cerebral Inhibitor, and found her way to the Cortex. All she could hear was “I’m sprite pepsi and I am abstinent until I die!”. But when she walked in all she could see was Cisco, typing something onto the console, no 14 year old screaming about...that.

“Hi Cisco-”, she started, stopping when she heard “Shu.. shut up! We’re doing mine!”

“What did you just say?” Cecille asked, startled.

Cisco looked up, taking the earbuds out of his ears. “Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in. Iris isn’t here she went to work.”

When he spoke Cecille noticed that his voice was very different to the voices she heard earlier, and she looked down at the console to see some sketch animation. She wanted to question him about what she heard, but stopped remembering that this was the reason she came here in the first place.

“Oh no, I know where Iris went she texted me, I was looking for Harry.” She held up a paper bag as a semi explanation.

‘Oh they have a lunch date that's...new’, Cisco thought. Cecille corrects him, “Actually no, sorry read your mind gosh I'm sorry but this”, She gestures to the bag, now on the floor, “was supposed to stop the whole mind listening thing while I sleep. It’s an inhibitor so I can sleep while Joe sleeps, and Harry’s made it for me, but its so heavy I can’t even try to sleep”.

Cisco feels guilty for something, she can gauge it, but his face hides it well. “Well he’s in the lab, its down the hall 5 doors down”, he says pointing.

She turns, saying her thanks, and while she walks away she can here Cisco think, ‘It used to be **my** lab but Mr I'm a melodramatic 40 yr old can’t be a calm nice lab partner so I’m stuck here listening to these lovely brothers to calm down’. The last thing she can hear before walking into their shared lab to talk to Harry is "First name is your least favorite soda, last name is your favorite soda”

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the animation that mentioned in here: https://youtu.be/YqMAJOylGOk


End file.
